The related art includes solenoid valves which have tortuous flow paths therethrough. The tortuous paths cause energy losses in the form of pressure drops across the solenoid valves. In certain applications the pressure losses are unacceptable. Flow through a restriction is generally a function of the pressure differential across the restriction. In other words flow increases as the pressure differential across the restriction increases until some limitation is reached choking the flow.
In low inlet pressure applications, such as the furnace exhaust example given above, very little differential pressure exists and to obtain a large enough flow through the solenoid valve (the restriction) it must offer very little resistance. The instant invention provides very little resistance to the flow of fluids or gas therethrough. The terms gas and fluid are used interchangeably herein as those skilled in the art will recognize that a gas is a fluid.